


Burn

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Burns, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Good Little Brother Sam, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean burns his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by me burning myself with 200 degree water at work yesterday, which hurts like a fucking bitch (it broke the skin even). So enjoy.
> 
> This is just a short story. Next story will have more plot development. Oh joy!!

Dean was about in his second month and he was starting to show a little more. Cas loved to just touch his mates stomach and caress it. Dean secretly loved it.

Things were good.

Cas was painting in his studio when all he heard was a clatter then Dean screaming.

Literally screaming.

Cas dropped his paint and brush and ran.

"Dean? Dean!?"

Cas heard Sam screaming too and ran faster.

He ran to the source and what he found was not pleasant.

Sam was screaming about Dean and Dean was on the floor wringing his hands and crying. A pot with the water spilt and still steaming on the floor around him.

Cas ran to Dean and dropped on his knees, taking his hands and cradling them.

"Sam. SAM," Cas had to yell to get Sams attention, "Get a coolwash clothe, not a ice cold one." Benefits of being mated to a doctor, Cas knew how to treat some things.

Sam scrambled to get the requested items, handing them to Cas.

Cas gripped Deans neck, who was still crying from pain, "Baby? Baby," Dean looked into Cas's eyes, "You know how to treat these, you know that this is going to hurt a little."

Dean nodded and tried to calm himself down. Cas brought Dean to the sink and rand his hands under water for 15 minutes. After, Cas put medicine on it and wrapped it.

Dean nodded, he shouldn't be acting like this. He was a doctor for Christ's sake, he knew how to handle these simple injuries.

Cas let go of Deans hands and stood up, his pants soaking. He picked up the pot, helping Dean on the way. Sam stood by watching them, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Cas smiled at Dean, who was biting his lip from pain. He helped him to the living room, Sam quickly following behind.

Dean plopped down on the couch and sighed. Dean noticed Sam a little ways, playing footsie with the carpet.

"Hey Sammy, it's okay. I'm okay."

Sams head had shot up and he ran to Dean, tackling him into the couch.

"Hey!" Dean laughed, "Watch it kiddo I'm hurt and you don't want to hurt the puppy."

Sam backed off, mumbling a sorry.

Dean smiled, "It's okay Sammy. Want to order pizza since our dinner was wasted?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically, Dean looked up to Cas.

"I'll order but then I'm going back to painting. I need to get this done."

Dean smiled and puckered his lips, signaling he wanted a kiss. Cas chuckled and bent down, pecking Deans lips, leaving him with a swipe of his tongue against them.


End file.
